Five Nights at Peppa's 3
Plot That's right! Peppa is back at the pizza place for another 5 nights! Jeremy wimped out of the job. Who better to step in then Peppa and Danny! But the memories keep haunting Peppa. Will she ever overcome what the pizzaria used to be, A possesed building? Transcript Peppa: Danny! C'mon! They added a horror attraction to the building! We can still eat after getting scared! Danny: Why must I come? Peppa: Were here! Freddy Fazbear: the door Peppa: Hello! Freddy: I know you! Prepare to have your socks scared off! There are some terrifying phantoms of me, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy in there! Peppa: Really? Freddy: Yep! Peppa: Okay! Peppa and Danny: to the horror attraction Peppa: Our seat is right by the door to that horror attraction. Danny: Let's go! walk in and through the hall Peppa: Yes, paper plate guy, poster, that Chica mask on floor. Blood on the floor?! Danny: It's fake! Peppa: Yes but, isn't this one a little too far? Danny: And the paper plate guy wasn't creepy? Peppa: Wait, sniffs thats. Thats. Thats. Thats. Thats. Thats. gulps Real blood. Danny: What? Peppa: towards Danny You're adopted. Danny: WHAT?! Peppa: Ha ha! Gotcha! I learned it from that one bad dream I had. Not real blood, by the way! Danny: Gosh! You got me there. Peppa: Let's keep walking. start walking Peppa: Music crank and Freddy mask, Balloon Boy- BB: Hi! Peppa: Pardon. REAL Balloon Boy. Some purple guy in your face before walking out the exit and back to our table. Can we eat now? Danny: Please! Jeremy: This job stinks! Kid: Hey, are you the night guard? Jeremy: Yep. Kid: Here's some pizza. Jeremy: Thanks. pizza, but the pizza explodes Jeremy: This slice is filled with firecrackers! That's it! I quit!!! Peppa: Who will take care of the place at night? Jeremy: You are! (puts hat on Peppa) Peppa: I have the job? Jeremy: PLEASE! Night 1 Peppa: Danny? Danny: Can't believe you talked me into a job where I can't quit for 5 nights. Peppa: Come on! Cheer up! Danny: What's so great about looking at a camera and sitting in this stupid office. Phone Rings. Danny: Got it! (answers) Yello? Fazbear's Fright, prepare to scare your socks off, how may I help you? Jeremy: Hey, I forgot to tell you, this place needs to be rebooted sometimes. Keep the air in the vents flowing. Peppa: Really?! Are you kidding me?! You little- Danny: (puts on earmuffs) The sound of Peppa complaning is muffled by the earmuffs. Peppa: (muffled curses) Danny: (takes off earmuffs) Peppa: Good night sir! (hangs up) Freddy: Hi. Peppa: Hi. Freddy: Bye. (walks off) Peppa: That was wierd. Danny: Guess he was sleepy. Peppa: At least the place only does that once a week. The air stopped flowing. Oh no. (see's Magic Ponies) Hi! 5:59 Danny: Why were you talking to a window? Was it cause I had to reboot the system and you didn't have enough oxygen. Peppa: I guess. 6:00 Night 2 Danny: Cameras, stage, ugh, there's nothing to do here! Peppa: Let me tell you of a story, of the pizza place. Danny: That sounds intresting. Peppa: Ok, the first restraunt, Fredbears Family Diner. Then the original, then the new one, then this place. Danny: I see, on my phone. The bite of 87. Peppa: Who did it? Danny: Fredbear, as you know him, Golden Freddy. Peppa: I'll confront him in the morning. 3 nights later, now it's night 5 (had no ideas for the rest) Peppa: I still don't believe those jerks stuffed the poor kid into Fredbears mouth. Guy: (bursts into building) Peppa: Who are you? Guy: The guys kid. Peppa: That Purple guy? Guy: Yep, call me the Pink Guy. Peppa: (thinking) Ok, if one more person has a girly color in his name, I'm gonna claim the whole family wierd. (out loud) Why are you here? Pink Guy: For your face! Peppa: Huh? Pink Guy: Your dead. Peppa: He's gonna kill us! RUN! They run away. Peppa and Danny eventully get cornered. Pink Guy: Now I finally have you right where I want you! Now that your here- Golden Freddy: ROAOAOAOAOAOOAOAOOAOAOAOA!!!!!! Pink Guy: (whips out gun) Nope! Freddy: Stay away! Pink Guy: Never! COME PETS!!! Hidious versions of the animatronics run out of the shadows. Pink Guy: YES! THESE ARE THE NIGHTMARE ANIMATRONICS! Peppa: Why do these things exist? Pink guy: I used genetics to make them! Plush Spring trap: I was brought to life using genetics. Peppa: Ahh! A plush spitap, plushtra- Plushtrap thing. Plush springtrap: I like the name. Pink Guy: Ok Plushtrap. Freddy: Get him! Epic fight scene. Pink Guy: Great, there on to me. I will defeat you guys! (lights lighter) Even if it means defeating myself. (lights wall on fire) Scene cuts to the whole building on fire. Peppa: (busts through the ceiling) I'm on the top! Now to use the ladder. Everyone escapes the building. Pink Guy busts out the door. Pink Guy: Ha! You think I can be stopped? A spotlight shines on the Pink Guy. Police Chopper: You under arrest! Pink Guy: Never! (shoots it down) Police Guy: (parachutes out) Pink Guy: Nothing can stop me!!! Nightmare Freddy: SCREEE! Pink Guy: You seem like you hate me. We're still friends, right? Nightmare Animatronics: (maul Pink guy and drag him off into the woods) Pink Guy: AHHHHH! Peppa's Watch: (beep beep) Peppa: The shift is over. The building, gone. Danny: It's over, it's done. Fire Trucks show up. Fire man: SHOOT HER! They spray water at the building. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig show up. Daddy Pig: What on Earth happened here?!?! Peppa: A killer burnt it down. Danny: And his, mutant pets, betrayed him. Mummy Pig: Ok. The police show up. Mummy Pig explains everything. Police Woman: Prove it. Nightmare Chica: (throws Pink Guys head at road) Police woman: Proof enough. Daddy Pig: Let's go home. Peppa: Yes. And they did. The animatronics were put in a Childrens Hospital where they were happy and so were the kids. The nightmare animatronics, lived in the woods. The End Credits (playing FNaF 3 song) Writer: Littlebat10 FNaF Creator: Scott Cawthon Epilogue Plushtrap is sniffing through the woods. He looks up and sees Peppa's house. Category:FNaP